Existing towers, including, but not limited to, guy-wired or self-supporting towers for supporting communication devices and antennas, may require reinforcing due to weakening over time or the desire to enable additional load-bearing capabilities. When the term “load” is used herein, it is understood to mean shear forces from wind and compression in addition to the weight that is supported by a structure. Typically, each tower has its own foundation and multiple legs which are spliced together at convenient intervals, with diagonal and horizontal cross-braces interspersed between the legs. The splice connections for each tower section typically are constructed in one of two ways. The first type of splice connection is accomplished using abutting flange plates having matching bolt hole placements. The second type of splice connection, used for those towers having tubular legs, incorporates a telescoping connection of the two tubular legs, where the end of one leg in cross-section is reduced so that it fits inside the corresponding leg in order that matching bolt holes can be aligned for connecting the two legs.
A way of increasing the structural integrity and capability of existing towers in lieu of replacing the towers entirely is desirable. Previous attempts to bolster existing tower structures have provided augmentation legs which are installed on the exterior of existing tower legs, but may require an additional support base or foundation. Such retrofitting requires that holes be drilled in existing tower legs to accommodate attachment of an augmentation tower to the existing tower. In such a structure, addition of such devices as antenna to the intermediate tower structure is impaired by the location of the augmentation tower legs. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for reinforcing an existing tower structure that does not require structural modification such as drilling into existing tower legs and allows continued access to existing tower legs.